


When They Meet

by CyberCats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, I don't plan on this being long because this is when they meet, I will neither conform nor deny that there is something I imply, so don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCats/pseuds/CyberCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube Star AU</p><p>Jokest★r, a YouTube channel made up of a group of high school girls ranging from pranks to dumb stories to tutorials and even social issues who is slowly gaining more and more subscribers every day.</p><p>The Miraculous Men, another YouTube channel ranging from sports to horoscopes to pranks and -fashion- advice who gained popularity at the speed of sound.</p><p>Both channels have a mutual admiration for each other. What happens when they decide to do a collab together? Will sparks fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Believe It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic!

_**"Hello! Your favorite Sha-duo Kazunari and Tetsuya here!" a vibrant black-haired teenager exclaimed. "Today we decided to prank Shougo by putting hair dye in her shampoo." The girls proceeded to walk into a clean looking**_ **_bathroom. "Do you have the dye Tetsu?" The cyan-haired girl nodded in response._ **

**_"It should wash out in about a week." They hurriedly put the dye into the shampoo bottle and exited the bathroom._ **

**_"Alright! Now we just have to wait for Shougo to wake up."_ **

**_Some minutes later the camera captured a silver-haired girl walking into the bathroom. No more than 10 minutes later they heard a scream and a black-haired girl emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a white towel and face contorted in anger._ **

**_"You assholes!" she barked. The camera quickly panned to the Sha-duo's faces._ **

**_"Success!" Kazunari gave a grin and a victory sign while Tetsuya smiled._ **

**_"You may say that now but I'll gut you like a fish" Shougo started to chase after them but Tetsuya seemed to disappear leaving only Kazunari to face the full force of her anger._ **

**_"Damn it Tetsuya you can't just vanish!" she whined and started running away. "Well I guess that it's for now. I'll see you guys next time. Remember to- FUCK!!" Kazunari hit her leg on the coffee table, tripped, and fell on the floor, the camera showing all of this and falling from her hands and across the floor. Shougo picked it up and gave a huge smirk towards the lens._ **

**_"Please look forward to our next video. Don't forget to rate and comment" she said before the camera clicked off._ **

* * *

 "Are you okay Kazu?" Tatsuya asked. She gave her an ice pack to put over where she bumped her leg.

"Totally fine!" she reassured her friends. "How's the editing coming along?"

"I'm just about done" Yukio said. "The video is being uploaded right now."

"So how long is the dye gonna be in her hair?" Taiga asked.

"About a week apparently" Tetsuya said.

"That long? Great" Shougo said sarcastically.

"At least it suits you" Kouki said.

"Enough about that you guys" Kazu said, brushing the incident off. "The Miraculous Men should have uploaded their weekly Q and A video today. Let's watch it!" The girls gathered on their couch and Yukio put her laptop on the coffee table, searching for the channel and putting their newest uploaded video on full screen.

* * *

_**"Good afternoon, The Miraculous Men here~" a hyper energetic blonde announced. Men of various hair colors seated on a couch all waved towards the camera. "Today we have another Q and A where we answer any questions you have."** _

_**"First question: What job do you want to have in the future?" a pink-haired guy named Satsuki said. "Hmm, I haven't really thought about that before. Maybe something to do with basketball.** _ **_What about you guys?"_ **

**_"That's gotta be a pilot for me" the blonde, Ryouta, chirped. "Modeling won't last forever after all."_ **

**_"I'd like to be a professional shogi player" the redhead, Seijurou, said. "Though I'm currently majoring in business."_ **

**_"A police officer because I have the build for it" a navy bluenette, Daiki, drawled._ **

**_"A doctor because my father owns a hospital" a green-haired Shintaro stated._ **

**_"Pastry chef because I like sweets" Atsushi, a tall guy with purple hair said, munching on some potato chips._ **

**_"I'd like to play basketball professionally" a black-haired guy named Shuuzou said._ **

**_After answering a few more questions they came to the final and most interesting one._ **

**_"Who out of all the YouTubers would you like to collab with?" Shuuzou said._ **

**_"Of course it would be Jokest★r" Seijurou said, earning a nod of approval from all the other men._ **

**_"They're our most favorite channel" Satsuki added._ **

**_"If you're perhaps watching this Jokest★r we would appreciate it if you would want to do a collab with us. Just shoot us a message anytime!" Ryouta exclaimed._ **

**_"That's all for now. Thanks for watching" Daiki said._ **

**_"Don't forget to comment, rate, and subscribe" Shintaro said._ **

**_"But no spamming or I'll crush you" Atsushi added, the video ending right after._ **

* * *

"Holy shit guys" Taiga stated in disbelief. "We're their favorite channel. And they want to collab with us!"

"It's like a dream come true!" exclaimed Kouki. It was no secret that The Miraculous Men was their favorite channel.

"Well what the heck are you waiting for?" Kazu asked. "Hurry up and slide into their DM's Yuki!"

"I'm getting there!" was the reply, the girl already typing a message to them and sending it.

 

**To: The Miraculous Men**

**From: Jokest★r**

**Subject: Collab**

Hey, Jokest★r here. We saw your video and we just want to say that we'd absolutely love it if we collaborated on a video together. We're honored to know that we're your most favorite channel, the feeling is mutual since you're ours as well. We're free in the afternoon and evenings, just message us the details!

* * *

The Miraculous Men just got finished with watching the Sha-duo's newest video, laughing when Kuroko disappeared and Takao hit her leg on the table and fell down.

"Do you guys think they saw our video?" Murasakibara asked. He didn't know what Jokest★r would think since they never mentioned them in any of their videos.

"I can't say for sure" Midorima responded. "Let's just hope so."

"You don't have to fret any longer" Kise said, looking at something on his laptop. "Look at this!" All the guys gathered around him.

"Holy shit" was all Aomine could say. "I can't believe they watch our videos."

"And that we're their favorite channel" Akashi stated.

"And that they want to collab with us" Nijimura added.

"Oh my gosh this is great!" Momoi exclaimed. "Let's respond to their message!"

 

**To: Jokest★r**

**From: The Miraculous Men**

**Re: Collab**

That's really great! We're excited to start working with you guys! How does 3 days time sound? We can meet at the cafe by Teiko Middle School. What time works for you?

* * *

"Wow they responded fast" Yukio said. It hadn't even been 10 minutes after they sent the message that they got a reply.

"By Teiko Middle, huh" Shougo said. "That's about half an hour away."

"And we're all free that day, right" Tatsuya asked. The other girls nodded in confirmation.

"We should meet in the afternoon" Kouki said. "They might not be early birds and it gives us plenty of time to shoot some videos."

"Ok it seems we've all come to a consensus" Yukio said, typing away.

 

**To: The Miraculous Men**

**From: Jokest★r**

**Re: Re: Collab**

That works for us, we agreed to meet up around 1 in the afternoon. Have a great rest of the day! Until then~

 

 

 


	2. The Start Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No action, basically a flashback. Of what? Go ahead and read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to all the people who commented and gave kudos to my work (even you guests, whoever you may be) You guys are so nice, I love it!!! Thank you so much for your comments! They really mean a lot to me and made my day!

It was a regular day, about a year ago when it happened. The group of 18 to 19 year old boys were lazing around Akashi's bedroom doing various things.

"Guys check out this channel I came across" Kise said, grabbing their attention. "I found it the other day and I have to say that they're pretty dang funny." He sat himself down in an armchair and connected his laptop to Akashi's television so his friends wouldn't have to crowd around him. When they looked up at it they saw he was on a channel called Jokest★r.

"What's so big about them?" Aomine asked. They only had 2 million subscribers while the boys had 11 million, mostly from starting at a young age and people liking their looks or charisma.

"Cut them some slack Aominecchi. They just started about 2 years ago. Anyways just sit tight and watch." He clicked on one of the newer videos and waited for it to load.

* * *

  _ **"Hey, it's Taiga" a redhead gave a nod towards the camera.**  _

_**"And I'm Kouki" the brunette gave a short wave.** _

_**"People ask this question a lot, so we decided to make a video answering it. The question being: 'Why do you call** _ **_yourselves Jokest★r?' Well we're going to give you a little background to explain. We've been friends for a while now and started to prank each other around the final year of middle school. Some of our classmates thought it was hilarious and that we should record ourselves doing it so the whole world could see. So we decided to make a YouTube channel."_ **

**_"The hardest part was coming up with a name. We thought of calling ourselves the 'Wonderful Women' but that made us sound old" the two teenagers laughed at the thought. "So then we thought about how we were really into pranking each other and making impractical jokes so we decided to go with 'Jokesters.' "_**

**_"But then Kazu with her love of puns decided to make our name a play on words saying 'What if we become famous YouTube stars? The name Joke-stars would make more sense, yeah?' " Taiga shook her head at the memory._ **

**_"Shougo thought the username sounded good but looked ugly so she and Kazu got into a fight over it. Then Tatsuya came up with the idea of using a star symbol making our name 'Joke★'." Kouki wrote the name on a piece of paper and held it up to the camera lens. "Of course people would mistake our name for just being 'Joke' with a star symbol so Yukio found a way to remedy the situation."_ **

**_"She decided to replaced the 'a' in 'Jokestar' with the star symbol and now here we are as 'Jokest★r'. I can say we've come a long way."_ **

**_"That is true, Taiga" Tetsuya said, appearing behind the couch both girls were sitting on, making them jump._ **

**_"Gah! When did you get there?" Taiga asked, turning around to face her. When she did, however, a pie was unceremoniously shoved in her face._**

**_"Guess you can say you're the star of the joke" her friend deadpanned, not answering her question._ **

**_"How lame..." Kouki said in a barely audible voice._ **

**_"Tetsuya!" Taiga growled, putting her friend into a chokehold with Tetsuya flailing her arms. Kouki just sighed at their antics._ **

**_"The Shadow Queen strikes again. That was a great surprise but please don't waste food like that." she sighed, turning to face the camera again. "Well that's it for this segment, see you guys later."_**

* * *

 "I have to admit that was pretty funny" Nijimura said after the video finished.

"It did pique my interest" Akashi agreed.

"They were about the same age as us when we started" Midorima added.

"Show us another video of them" Satsuki said.

"Sure, there's a lot more where that came from" Kise clicked on another video.

* * *

_**The beginning of the video opened up to a girl with silver hair walked around her apartment. "Shougo here" she said, the camera then pointing to the redhead from the previous video making something in the kitchen. "I'm currently with Taiga as you can see. Whatcha doing there?"** _

_**"Getting revenge on Kuroko" was the response she got.** _

_**"Oh? And how are you doing that?"** _

_**"I'm making her a vanilla cupcake but I'm putting a chili pepper in it to make it spicy. Fortunately I'm not Satan so I also made her a regular vanilla shake. Speaking of, it should be done right about now." She walked to the oven and pulled out a light yellowish-whitish cupcake and then started to decorate it.** _ **_  
_ **

_**"You're really good at cooking, I think you should start making tutorials on how to bake things."** _

_**"You think so? Maybe I will. Ah! It's finished." The cupcake looked delicious and mouth-watering. Taiga walked to the kitchen table, setting the cupcake atop it. Shougo stayed in the kitchen, partially hiding herself from view so Tetsuya wouldn't know she was being punked. "Tetsuya come here and try this cupcake I made!" After a few seconds Tetsuya appeared and walked to the table, eyeing the cupcake carefully.** _

_**"It looks really nice" was all she said, skepticism evident in her voice.** _

_**"I tried my best to make it" Taiga looked at her with sparkles in her eyes. "I think I outdid myself." Tetsuya hesitantly picked up the cupcake and as she was about to take a bite the front door opened and Tatsuya came inside.** _

_**"I'm home" she said. "Ooh, what's that in your hand Tetsuya?"** _

_**"A cupcake Taiga made. You can have some if you want." She**_ **_turned to face Tatsuya, holding out the cupcake. Taiga made hand motions to try to stop her from eating it, Shougo snickering silently at her antics, but Tatsuya only smiled and took a medium-sized bite._ **

**_"It's good" was all she said after swallowing. "You should try it Tetsuya." It seemed to work and Tetsuya took a small bite, chewing and then swallowing. Her face then turned a bright shade of red after a few seconds, sweat evident on her forehead. Shougo then emerged from her hiding place with the vanilla shake in hand, handing it to Tetsuya who gratefully accepted and started sipping it._ **

**_"They say revenge is sweet but in this case I guess it's spicy" Taiga said with a grin._ **

**_"What a lame one-liner" Tetsuya replied. "What chili peppers did you use anyways? "_ **

**_"A Carolina Reaper." Both girls sweat-dropped._ **

**_"Taiga. What the hell!" exclaimed Shougo. "That's the world's most hottest pepper!"_ **

**_"I didn't use all of it! Just a tiny piece and some seeds!"_ **

**_"Tatsuya hasn't moved in a while" Tetsuya broke their bantering with that one line. Both girls turned their heads and the camera to see Tatsuya smiling with her eyes closed._ **

**_"You okay Tatsuya?" Taiga asked hesitantly. Tatsuya only fell on the floor, shocking the other girls except for Tetsuya who continued to sip her shake._ **

**_"....I guess we should take her to the hospital or something" she said after finishing her vanilla drink. "Lol." The video then cut to Tatsuya smiling at the camera._**

**_"Sorry if I worried you guys but I'm totally fine now. Guess you know that I can't handle spicy things that well. Still, I would have liked to see Tetsuya have a better reaction that what we witnessed._** **_All's well that ends well I suppose."_ **

* * *

 "That was extreme" Aomine said. "I like it."

"Taiga knows how to cook" Murasakibara pointed out. "I'm getting hungry again."

"Ooh that video looks interesting!" Satsuki said, pointing to one titled: "Comeback-Queens." Kise clicked on it.

* * *

_**"Hey, Yukio from Jokest★r here" a girl with raven hair said. "also with Taiga, Tatsuya, Tetsuya, Shougo, Kazu, and Kouki. Today we decided to make a new segment called 'Comeback Queens' where you send us any sentence or question you want and we answer with snazzy and mildly funny one-liners...apparently. Isn't this us just being sassy?" she gave a look to the other girls who just shrugged in response.** _

_**"Anyways" Kouki interrupted. "First question: 'Do you smoke?' "** _

_**"Hell yeah I smoke" Shougo said quickly, not missing a beat. "Smoke suckers like you on the b-ball court." This got a nod of approval from the girls while Kazu and Tatsuya gave her a short round of applause.** _

_**"Okay next one" Taiga continued. " 'I don't get why you're in this class. You don't even like it here!' "** _

_**"Yeah, I don't like this class because you're in it" Yukio deadpanned. The girls gave their approval and Taiga whistled in recognition.** _

_**" 'I think we're very compatible. What's your sign?' " Tatsuya read another comment.** _

_**"Stop" Kouki replied.** _

_**"Dollar" Kazu said.** _

_**"Blasting Ahead" Tetsuya said nonchalantly. "because you're gonna be subjected to some sick burns" she added.** _

_**"This comment says: 'You're tacky and I hate you.' Ya got something?" Shougo asked no one in particular.** _

_**"You think I care? I don't care!" Taiga said. "Here's a quarter, go call someone who does."** _

_**"You want some cheese with that whine?" Tatsuya replied.** _

_**"Oh try this answering this one" Kazu said. " 'How's the tea taste?' "** _

_**"Like making love in a boat, it's fucking close to water" Kouki** **replied, making some girls laugh.** _

_**" 'If I was your husband I'd poison your coffee' " Tetsuya read aloud.** _

_**"If I was your wife I would drink it" Yukio stated. "Next one reads: 'My life sucks'."** _

_**"I agree. Not only have you reached rock bottom, you took a pick and shovel and started digging" was Tatsuya's response.** _

_**" 'Tumblr has such a smart number of individuals that are part of their staff" Taiga read.** _ _**"If I was as intelligent as you I'd probably think the same thing...but I earned an advanced degree."** _

_**" 'Every time, you're so rude to me' " Kazu recited the comment and**_ **_looked into the camera lens. "Oh I'm not rude, you're just insignificant."_ **

**_" 'When we lay in bed together and stare at the stars in the sky will you be thinking of me?' ...I'll probably be thinking where the ceiling is at" Tetsuya said._ **

**_" 'Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't wanna get with this.' I never forget a face but in this case I'll gladly make an exception" was Shougo's witty response._ **

**_" 'Hey girl, lemme get your name and number.' I like your approach, sir. Now let me see your departure" Tatsuya smiled._ **

**_" 'Who you calling stupid?' Good question. I don't really know. What's your name again?" said Yukio._ **

**_" 'People tell me I'm so pretty all the time!' I agree, you're pretty like a picture. So much so that I'd love to hang you" Kouki deadpanned._ **

**_"...And that's it for this segment" Yukio wrapped it up. "Tell us what you think and if we should continue. Rate, comment, and subscribe if you want. We're outta here." The video ended right after she said that._ **

* * *

"They're a very witty bunch" Midorima spoke up. "I think this one is my favorite video of them."

"And their videos are interesting" Satsuki piped up.

"I can appreciate their effort" Aomine drawled out.

"The redhead can cook" Murasakibara said again.

"It looks like we all like their channel" Nijimura stated. "I think we should subscribe to them. What about you, Akashi?"

"Mmm that sounds like a plan" the redhead replied. "If you would, Kise."

"Of course Akashicchi!" the exuberant blonde exclaimed, clicking on the red button. That was the start of it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't funny but hey, at least I tried.  
> One of the things was a tie between the tumblr staff and Fox News and well I think most people know the staff get a lot of hate for ruining the website lol.  
> Anyways, love you guys and deuces✌️


	3. Monarchies and Theocracies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering about their ages:
> 
> Yukio: 18 (July 29, Leo)  
> Tatsuya: 18 (October 30, Scorpio)  
> Tetsuya: 18 (January 31, Aquarius)  
> Taiga: 17 (August 2, Leo)  
> Shougo: 17 (November 2, Scorpio)  
> Kouki: 17 (November 8, Scorpio)  
> Kazunari: 17 (November 21, Scorpio)
> 
> So both Yukio and Taiga are Leos and Tatsuya, Shougo, Kouki, and Kazu are Scorpios. And then there's lonely Aquarius, Tetsuya.

_**"Hello guys!"**_ **_Kazu exclaimed. "We made this video to tell you guys some big news! And this news is-"_ **

**_"Hold up!" Shougo said. "Wait. A. Minute!!"_ **

**_"Fill my cup, put some liquor in it~~" Taiga and Tatsuya sang._ **

**_"Now look here you little shits-"_ **

**_"Guys calm down" Kazu said. "What did you wanna say, Shougo?"_ **

**_"Ahem" she cleared her throat. "Well I was just wondering why you get to tell them the news."_ **

**_"That's because I'm the leader of this clique."_ **

**_"Oh I beg to differ. I'm pretty sure I'm the leader of this group. This is my monarchy and you're all my bitches."_ **

**_"If anything this is my theocracy and I'm your god."_ **

**_"Oh, don't get so full of yourself! And you're the youngest anyways, what gives you the right to govern?"_ **

**_"I may be young but I'll fuck you up!"_ **

**_"Try me bi-"_ **

**_"Hey now!" Kouki interjected._ **

**_"Hey now, this is what dreams are made of~~~~"_ **

**_"I've had it with you Americans and you Scorpios" Yukio grumbled._ **

**_"I'll have you know we're fully Japanese." Taiga stated and Tatsuya nodded emphatically._ **

**_"And I didn't even do anything!" Kouki piped up. "Tetsuya say something!"_ **

**_"Yukio is the eldest. Remember to respect your elders." At this statement the other girls shut up and Yukio facepalmed herself._ **

**_"Ok, so who's gonna broadcast the news? Any ideas, Kneesocks-senpai?" Kazu asked._ **

**_"Please don't call me that" Yukio replied. "How about we just say it together on the count of 3. Any objections?"_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Good. Then I'll start counting."_ **

**_"1..."_ **

**_"2..."_ **

**_"3..."_ **

**_"WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING A COLLAB WITH THE MIRACULOUS MEN!!!!" all the girls shouted._ **

**_"BANZAI!!" Kazu added._ **

**_"SO SEND US MESSAGES OF WHAT YOU WANT US TO DO OR SAY!!"_ **

* * *

"You Scorpios really are a handful, you know that?" Yukio sighed, editing the video on her laptop. "Monarchies and theocracies? Really?"

"If we have to take government then we might as well make the most of it, right Shougo?" Kazu said, eating some fried rice from the takeout they ordered minutes ago.

"Yeah" she agreed, stuffing spicy orange chicken into her mouth.

"Hey, don't eat it all! Save some for the rest of us, bud!"

"You're literally telling me this when we have a tiger wolfing down food over there?" Shougo asked incredulously as she pointed to Taiga, who was on her second box of Chinese food already.

And the thing about Chinese food is that they pack each box with a lot of food so it's somewhat overflowing by the time you have to pay.

"Good point" Kazu said. "But that's why Taiga paid for her own food!"

"Geez you hungry little gremlin, I'm not even eating that much. Why can't you get on their grill?" She then pointed to Tetsuya, Tatsuya, and Kouki, who were sitting next to each other, conversing, and eating orange chicken like Shougo was.

"Easy. Misdirection Overflow" Kazu smiled and nodded her head.

"You literally have Hawk Eyes."

"Uhh..."

"What's wrong?" Shougo smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"How dare you question me, a god?!" Kazu said, standing up, taking the plate of spicy orange chicken in her hands, and making a beeline to her room. "And the spicy orange chicken is bomb! It's not my fault that I have an addiction!"

"This girl..." Shougo sighed at her antics. She then decided to eat the chow mein instead and watch Yukio edit their video.

"If she spills any food on my stuff I'm kicking her out of our room" Tetsuya said.

"Don't worry" Kouki said. "She has Hawk Eyes. I'm sure she'd notice before she did."

"But would she notice if she was about to catch these hands though?"

"You know, I really can't tell if you're being serious or if you're joking." 

"She must be joking, she doesn't have the muscle or stamina to throw down" Taiga added between mouthfuls.

"But that doesn't stop you from doubling over when I elbow you in the stomach, does it?" Tatsuya stifled a laugh while Taiga tried to stop herself from choking on her food so she could formulate a reply.

"Ok fine, I get it! I'll stay in my lane man! Just stop coming after 10 inches of my life!"

"Only if you make me more vanilla milkshakes in the future."

"You can't just threaten me!"

"It's been awhile since Izuki-senpai and Nigou came over."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I think I lost my sense of writing. Is that even the correct wording? I have no idea. Anyways, this chapter isn't as good as I thought it'd be but at least it's a start after being gone for so long.
> 
>  
> 
> Theocracy: a form of government in which God or a deity is recognized as the supreme civil ruler, the God's or deity's laws being interpreted by the ecclesiastical authorities / government of a state by immediate divine guidance or by officials who are regarded as divinely guided
> 
> (So when Kazu says she's the god of this theocracy she's basically saying she reigns supreme).
> 
>  
> 
> ***Readers feel free to send me messages stating what you want to see them say or do as well!***


	4. The Preview

"Tomorrow is finally the day, can you believe it?" Kazu exclaimed from the living room. "Quick, someone make a Naruto joke, dattebayo!"

"How can you be so eager?" Shougo asked, ignoring her outburst and taking a seat on the couch.

"How can you not? I'm gonna meet my soon-to-be boyfriend tomorrow! I read our horoscopes and everything!"

"Wow, you can read? And who's the boyfriend? That carrot-headed guy?"

"He prefers Shin-chan thank you very much."

"Shin-chan shin-can suck it."

"The only thing Shin-chan is sucking is-"

"Ok I'm gonna cut this conversation off right here" Yukio said, emerging from her room and clapping her hands together. "Anyways, have you guys seen Kouki?"

"She's having a mental breakdown in the bathroom" Taiga said from the kitchen. "Something about that shorty Akashi. Tatsuya's with her right now."

"Well ok then. Where's Tetsuya?"

"I'm right here" the petite girl said, sitting beside Shougo.

"Mary, mother of all things holy" Shougo said, jumping a little at the surprise appearance of Tetsuya. "Dammit why does this always happen?!"

"It's a physiological reaction" Kazu stated. "You know, like boners."

"Damn it you guys can you stop being crude for one second?" Yukio said, an irritating tone evident in her voice. "Changing topics, Taiga can you bring Kouki and Tatsuya in here? I wanted to talk to all of you about what videos we should shoot tomorrow."

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to like Tetsuya's idea the most out of all of ours."

"Really? Us acting completely opposite from our real personalities? Are you sure? Are you really sure?"

"Yeah there's no way Shougo can act like a lady!"

"And there's no way you can seriously stop cracking jokes for a whole day."

"And there's no way I can exude confidence! Just like there's no way Tetsuya can be outgoing, Taiga be classy, Yukio be flirty, or Tatsuya be-"

"What the heck man, I am classy! I just eat a lot. Speaking of which, what would Tatsuya's opposite personality be?

"Some kind of edge lord most likely. Say something dark!" Kazu stated.

"Your smile it's uh, brighter than my future?"

"C'mon, you gotta try harder than that. I wanna feel the nihilism!"

"...Why try at all when we're just gonna die anyways? All we are are pawns in this game of life."

.....

"So how was that? Did I do good?"

"Yeah that was just great. Amazing" Shougo said. "Anyways Kouki since you're kinda timid why don't you act kind of like Akashi. You know, his 'I am absolute' mentality? Although you don't have much of a commanding presence."

"Before that, can we just backtrack for a second?" Yukio asked. "Why is my opposite personality automatically someone who's flirty?"

"Because you can't talk to men?"

"Because you always give men the cold shoulder when they show interest in you?"

"Because when you actually hold a one-on-one conversation with men you always stutter?"

"That one time we went to a fast food joint and you wanted to order a thick burger you said to the cashier- who was male might I remind you- that you wanted a 'dick burger'."

"OK I get it! I know I have trouble talking to men but do you think I'll actually be able to flirt and hold a mildly decent conversation with them?"

"That's why we're gonna spend all night working on this!" Kazu exclaimed. "Just wait until we get all their surprised faces on camera! And don't worry, by the time we're done not only will you be able to hold a conversation with The Miraculous Men, you're gonna have one Kise Ryouta falling for you!" She turned to see Yukio blushing a little and smiled.

"Why fall in love when you can fall into the void?"

"Dammit Tatsuya!"

"Way to ruin a moment!"

"One more dark comment and I'm gonna meet you in the pit."

"Wait a second, where's Tetsuya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay in this story the girls are in their final year of high school making them 17-18 while the guys are in their second year of university making them 19-20.


End file.
